


A Series of Short Works on Your Skeleton Boyfriend Being Pregnant.

by Ottsky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hospitalization, I will add tags as I go, Injury, Other AUs whenever I write them, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Swapfell AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottsky/pseuds/Ottsky
Summary: What the title says. Hopefully will become a bunch of drabbles on you, the reader, having your boyfriend skeleton, being pregnant. Because I'm just in a mood, I guess, and this is a big way for me to 1) explore a headcanon I have and 2) let me write a bunch of implied or explicit trans readers.--------------Headcanon is as follows:Boss monsters don't look like goats by default. it just happens that the last lineage of boss monsters were goats. boss monsters are explicitly the results of humans and monsters mating, and the monster carrying the child. Only in a loving relationship, so boss monsters only result from people who are basically or literally soulmates. Their souls persist after death as a direct result of being partially descended from humans. Being born of humans and monsters also means they contain way more magic, which is why they don't age until they have to pass that magic on to their child. There is an 80/20 chance of the Monster carrying versus the Human carrying. Human Carrying a child in the above circumstances results in Mages, instead.As you might imagine, this is about you, and those 80% of times where the Monster carries. (There will be no human carrying in /this/ series)





	A Series of Short Works on Your Skeleton Boyfriend Being Pregnant.

_Beds suck._

 

This was the opinion of Money, having laid in bed for the past, at least, three days. It felt like a lifetime, however. He’d slipped (backwards, thankfully) and badly bruised his pelvis during his insistence upon spending some time out with some friends. Sure, he was late into his second term; and sure, it wasn’t exactly as much fun when he couldn’t go drinking around all of his drinking buddies, but still! He’d told everyone where he’d be, he hadn’t had a drop of liquour (as much as his body missed the stuff,) and he only ended up hurting himself slipping on ice, and slamming into a raised planter.

And now here he was, having somehow managed to think a thought he’d never thought he would have considered. “Beds suck,” He spoke the words aloud, feeling them across his teeth and tongue as if contemplating something forbidden. It was true, however perverse it felt! He was sore, his lumbar vertebrae felt crushed under the weight of his ecto, and if he never had to have a piece of magic-based hospital food (a boon only recently introduced to humans) in his life, he’d still be fairly sore about that. Slowly, he shifted, as he heard a small commotion out in the hallway.

"-ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ɪꜰ ʜᴇ's sᴛɪʟʟ ᴛᴇᴄʜɴɪᴄᴀʟʟʏ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀ ᴍᴏɴɪᴛᴏʀɪɴɢ I’M GOING TO SEE MY BROTHER, AND YOU CAN BOOT ME OUT OF THE HOSPITAL WHEN I’M DONE-” And there was Sans, or Crow (Crowberry), a ball of barely contained...something, growling idly at a human trying to block him until he saw Money, laying there. “OH! BROTHER, I SEE THAT YOU’RE AWAKE. THEY WERE TRYING TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE SOMEHOW NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THIS BED! BUT OBVIOUSLY YOU’RE WELL ENOUGH, AND ______ MISSES YOU DEARLY! WHAT WITH VISITING HOURS INEXPLICABLY TIMED SO THAT SHE CAN’T SHOW UP AND ALL.”

Crow pulled an enormous plate of cookies from his inventory. Molasses cookies, Money’s favorite. He wasn’t embarrassed to admit that soft, brown sugar cookies made him weak in the knees, and the fact that you knew this (and knew enough to make Sans break the “quarantine” around him) made him smile just a little bit. Picking up a single cookie, he pushed it into his mouth, and, more than anything, he felt a reminder of you, and that soothed his bones more than any piece of magic food, or constant checks on his soul, or this hospital could.

You came and picked him up later that night, being discharged due to “sudden improvement in condition.” You regaled him with the terror that was dealing with work without being able to come home to him, and how much Crow had been bothered that you couldn’t visit him. His soul soared at being able to hear you again, even if he didn’t have the right words to explain. You could see though, the way he glowed each time you smiled at him, even if he still tried to come off as aloof.


End file.
